<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clinomania by sparklyrin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874451">Clinomania</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyrin/pseuds/sparklyrin'>sparklyrin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxiety, Character Death, Family Loss, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Loneliness, Negative Thoughts, Platonic Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyrin/pseuds/sparklyrin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Perkataanku selalu benar, rumah ini kembali ramai. Namun bukan karena tawanya yang riang, tangisannya yang rewel karena menonton drama korea, dan rengekannya karena lapar.</p><p>Tapi karena orang-orang menghadiri pemakamannya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clinomania</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You might wanna listen to your sad playlist, read it at quiet place. happy reading! </p><p>Here's a special playlist from me &lt;3<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7ArkmTh8aBuNN8R6ZBCCzR?si=3NGSKd8JT--FaKopMtgeWg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clinomania (n)</p><p>An excessive desire to stay in bed.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>1</strong>
</p><p>"Sam, malem ini lo pulang dulu ya? Gantian jaga sama gue." Aku membaca pesan yang Rintarou kirim padaku. Aku tetap mengelak dan menolak, namun akhirnya aku setuju saat RIntarou berkata, "Kalo lo sakit juga makin gak bener tau gak?" Aku berpikir sejenak. Perkataan Rin ada benarnya juga. Aku membuatnya berjanji untuk segera menghubungiku.</p><p>Tepat pukul setengah sepuluh, Rintarou membuka pintu ruangan Atsumu. Aku menoleh dan memberinya senyum kecil. Ku lihat Rin membawa sebuah kantung plastik dan tas kecil.</p><p>“Dia udah tidur?” Aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Rin. Kualihkan pandanganku ke Atsumu yang sudah tertidur pulas.</p><p>Ah Atsumu sangat damai ketika sedang tertidur.</p><p>“Rin, kalau ada apa-apa langsung hubungin gue ya.” Aku bangun dari kursi dan membereskan barang-barangku. Rintarou adalah teman baikku dan Atsumu sedari dulu.</p><p>Setelah memakai jaket, aku menuju pintu dan menyempatkan melirik Atsumu lagi sebelum aku pergi.</p><p>Perasaan tidak tenang dan gelisah menghantuiku sepanjang perjalanan. Walaupun kondisinya hari ini stabil, tetap saja kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk dapat terjadi. Jalanan yang masih ramai membuatku semakin gelisah. Hiruk pikuk suara riuh kota dan kendaraan memenuhi pendengaranku, menyadarkanku dunia ini begitu besar.</p><p>Tanpa dirasa, aku sudah sampai di depan rumah.</p><p>Ah, rumah.</p><p>Rumahku kini sedang terbaring di rumah sakit.</p><p>Suara keriuhan kota seketika hilang ketika aku memasuki rumah dengan atsmosfir dingin ini.</p><p>Begitu sepi, aku sendirian lagi malam ini.</p><p>Setelah menurunkan barang-barang, aku bergegas menuju kamarku.</p><p>Aku selalu takut membuka baju.</p><p>Kenapa?</p><p>Karena Ada hal yang disebut <em>family bar</em>. Sebuah tanda di dada bagian kiri yang menunjukkan garis sejumlah keluargamu.</p><p>Setiap garisnya menyala terang. Namun milikku sudah mati dua, menandakan dua bagian dari keluargaku sudah meninggal.</p><p>Mama dan papa.</p><p>Jika aku membuka baju, maka akan terpampang jelas garis menyala itu.</p><p>Tak ada yang siap dengan hal itu, tak ada yang siap melihat garis itu kehilangan cahaya. Garis ini ada di setiap anggota keluarga, jadi aku dan Atsumu masing-masing memiliki dua garis menyala.</p><p>Dengan ragu aku masuk ke kamar mandi, melepas kaus abu-abuku.</p><p>Hembusan nafas lega-ku terdengar jelas ketika aku melihat garis itu tetap menyala.</p><p>Terkadang aku berpikir, jika aku mendapati garis itu mati, apa yang akan aku lakukan?</p><p>Jika aku mendapati Atsumu mati, apa yang akan aku lakukan?</p><p>Aku berpikir sebentar, haruskah aku tidur? Aku takut, sungguh.</p><p>Bagaimana jika Rintarou menelpon dan mengabarkan sesuatu yang buruk?</p><p>Jika kau mengatakan aku terlalu banyak berpikir negatif, jawabanku adalah,</p><p>Memang.</p><p>Tidak ada hal positif dari semua ini. Atsumu— yang merupakan satu-satunya keluargaku, tidak. Atsumu lebih dari itu, ia setengah bagian dari diriku.</p><p>Ia mempunyai penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan, sedangkan aku tidak.</p><p>Tidak ada obat untuk penyakitnya, hanya ada perawatan untuk memperlambat kematiannya.</p><p>Aku bahkan sudah tidak bisa menangis lagi memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.</p><p>Aku selalu berpikir, mungkinkah ada kesempatan Atsumu pulang ke rumah ini lagi? Adakah kesempatan untuknya menjadikan rumah ini hangat lagi?</p><p>Adakah kesempatan untukku menghabiskan waktu dengannya lebih lama?</p><p>Setiap hari aku melihat ia terbaring semakin lemah, setiap hari aku melihatnya mengerang kesakitan karena nyeri yang dirasakannya.</p><p>Atsumu yang dulu selalu bangkit untukku, kini untuk mengucap sebuah kata saja sulit.</p><p>Atsumu yang dulu selalu meledekku, kini lebih suka tidur di kasurnya.</p><p>Namun ia masih bisa tersenyum, seakan mengatakan padaku,</p><p>Bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>2</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Satu tahun lalu, dari sudut pandang Miya Osamu.</em>
</p><p>Aku memandang kertas di depanku. Ini aneh, kenapa nilaiku lebih besar dari nilai Atsumu. Kulihat Atsumu yang duduk di kursi meja makan, memandangi kertas hasil ujiannya juga.</p><p>“Tumben.” Sindirku sembari meledeknya.</p><p>Namun aneh, Atsumu tidak membalas ledekanku.</p><p>“Napa lo? Ada yang dipikirin?” Melihat raut muka Atsumu yang kebingungan, aku duduk di kursi yang tidak jauh darinya.</p><p>“Akhir-akhir ini gue susah mahamin materi. Mata gue juga kayak burem.” Aku memandang wajahnya, sedikit pucat memang.</p><p>“Lo kecapekan kali, <em>take a day off</em> aja.” Atsumu kembali memandangi kertas ujiannya, lalu dengan cepat tersenyum dan mengangguk.</p><p>“Lo kalo perhatian gitu sama gue jelek ah.” Atsumu tertawa lepas sambil bangkit dari kursinya.</p><p>Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku.</p><p>Akhir-akhir ini Atsumu banyak mengeluh. Punggungnya terasa nyeri, dan seringkali pusing.</p><p>Namanya juga Atsumu, terlalu aktif. Mungkin hanya kelelahan.</p><p>Namun yang paling parah adalah perubahan suasana hatinya.</p><p>Ia kesal, senang, sedih dalam waktu yang sangat cepat. Aku berinisiatif untuk mengajaknya mengobrol.</p><p>Aku membuka pintu kamar Atsumu, kudapati ia memegang kepalanya, wajahnya kesakitan.</p><p>“Lo kenapa, Atsumu?” Aku mendekat ke arahnya, ia masih duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Dia masih mengerang kesakitan.</p><p>Apa yang harus aku lakukan?</p><p>Sorenya aku memutuskan untuk membawa Atsumu ke rumah sakit. Keadaannya tak kunjung membaik, mukanya semakin pucat dan ia terus-terusan berkata bahwa kepalanya sakit.</p><p>Sesampainya di rumah sakit aku membiarkan Atsumu duduk dan aku yang mengurus semuanya. Kulihat ia masih memegangi kepalanya ketika aku meninggalkannya.</p><p>Aku duduk di sampingnya ketika dokter dan seorang perawat mempersilakhan kami untuk pemeriksaan. Atsumu menjelaskan keluhan yang ia rasakan. Pusing, kehilangan pengelihatan, kesulitan memahami, dan nyeri pada bagian punggung.</p><p>Aku sedikit tak percaya, karena Atsumu tidak terlihat seperti itu. Lalu dokter menanyakan riwayat penyakit dan keluarga.</p><p>Dokter dengan jelas mengatakan kemungkinan hal ini berkaitan dengan gangguan pada syaraf.</p><p>Aku yang tadinya bersandar langsung menegakkan tubuhku.</p><p>Kulihat Atsumu masih dengan wajah datarnya dan mengangguk pelan kala ia mendengar instruksi dokter untuk menjalani beberapa tes penunjang untuk memastikan penyakit yang Atsumu alami. Untuk sementara dokter memberi obat-obat untuk meredakan gejala-gejala aneh yang Atsumu alami.</p><p>Di mobil ia kembali mengoceh mengenai hal-hal lucu yang terjadi di kampus.</p><p>Oh, Atsumu. Lo gak harus menyembunyikan semuanya. Gue satu-satunya keluarga lo disini.</p><p>“Sam, kalau-kalau penyakit gue ini lumayan parah. Jangan kasianin gue ya.” Tiba-tiba ia serius dan memandangi kantung berisi obat-obatan di tangannya.</p><p>“Apaan sih, Tsum. Lo kecapekan aja gue bilang kan, syaraf lo mumet kali gak dipake istirahat sama orang aneh kayak lo.” Jujur, sulit sekali mencairkan suasana saat aku merasa takut. Kudengar Atsumu terkekeh pelan.</p><p>“Gue cuma gak mau lo ngabisin waktu di hidup lo cuma gara-gara gue.” lagi, Atsumu berkata dengan serius.</p><p>“Eh anjing, jangan berani-berani lo ngomong gitu lagi. Kita cuma punya satu sama lain. Lo mau emang kalo suatu saat lo bangun dan lo tau <em>light bar</em> lo tinggal satu?” Aku menggenggam erat setir mobil. Sungguh aku tak habis pikir mengapa Atsumu berkata seolah dia sudah mati?</p><p>Kulihat ia tertawa keras sambil terus meledekku habis-habisan. Katanya sakit kepala, tapi tertawa di atas tenggorokan.</p><p>Dua minggu berlalu, hasil tes darah dan MRI scan Atsumu sudah keluar.</p><p>Multiple Sclerosis.</p><p>Namanya saja sudah aneh. Aku yang mengambil hasil tes tersebut karena Atsumu masih mengeluh sakit kepala setelah pulang dari kampus.</p><p>Rasanya aku ingin menutup telinga agar tak bisa mendengar apa yang dokter jelaskan. Dadaku sesak, rasa takut bergerumul di dalam tubuhku mendengar setiap tuturan dari dokter yang selama dua minggu ini memeriksa Atsumu.</p><p>Kenapa? Kenapa hanya Atsumu?</p><p>Satu jam berlalu, aku pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan hampa. Kulihat jalanan yang macet di depanku, sedikit bersyukur aku tidak perlu cepat-cepat memberi tahu Atsumu.</p><p>Saat jalanan mulai lancar aku segera bergegas pulang, aku tidak tahu harus berpikir apa. Harusnya aku memikirkan hal-hal positif dan memberikan dukungan untuk Atsumu.</p><p>Ku buka pintu, menyaksikan Atsumu yang terdiam di depan layar laptop.</p><p>“Multiple Sclerosis.” ucapnya lirih.</p><p>Brengsek, ternyata pihak rumah sakit mengirimi Atsumu <em>e-mail</em>.</p><p>Ia menatapku dengan senyum, seakan berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>3</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Kembali ke masa kini, dari sudut pandang Miya Osamu.</em>
</p><p>Jam menunjukkan pukul lima pagi, aku bergegas mandi dan memasak. Ketika aku pulang aku sangat suka memasak makanan untuk Atsumu yang menungguku di rumah sakit. Hari ini aku membuat roti isi dan nasi goreng untuk Atsumu, Rin, dan diriku.</p><p>Aku mengunci pintu rumah, enggan melepas genggamanku pada gagang pintu utama rumah kami yang terbilang minimalis ini.</p><p>Terpikir olehku rumah yang sepi ini nantinya akan ramai kembali,</p><p>Oleh orang-orang yang menghadiri pemakaman Atsumu. Dadaku sesak, seringkali aku berpikir dan memaki diriku sendiri. Mengapa aku tak bisa berpikir positif untuk sekali saja.</p><p>Kenapa aku tak bisa melihat diriku percaya bahwa Atsumu akan sembuh dan kembali? Kondisinya sudah semenyedihkan itu. Aku sudah terbiasa menenggalamkan diriku pada kenyataan yang tak pernah adil padaku setahun belakangan ini.</p><p>Pagi ini jalanan tidak terlalu ramai, aku menyetir mobil dengan hening lagi. Tak pernah sekali pun aku menyalakan radio ataupun lagu, karena dulu mobil ini sudah cukup riuh dengan ocehan Atsumu dan aku tak mau mengubah hal itu.</p><p>Tapi aku sadar, setiap hal pasti berubah. Termasuk Atsumu yang kuyakini tak akan bisa mengoceh lagi di dalam bongkahan besi berjalan ini.</p><p>Entah kenapa, saat dulu mama dan papa meninggalkan kami, aku tidak sefrustasi ini. Karena pada saat itu aku percaya, masih ada dan selalu ada Atsumu bersamaku. Pada saat itu aku mengandalkan dirinya karena ia yang selalu membuatku percaya bahwa aku tidak pernah sendirian. Bahkan di saat terburukku, ia akan menemaniku dengan cara-cara konyolnya.</p><p>Ini menyakitkan dan tak adil. Aku mengandalkanmu, Atsumu.</p><p>Kenapa kau harus pergi juga? Aku selalu berpikir mengapa Tuhan mengambil semuanya dariku.</p><p>Mengapa hanya aku yang disini.</p><p>.｡.:*♡</p><p>Kaki ku melangkah memasuki gedung putih yang sudah seperti rumah kedua bagiku. Kugenggam erat tas kecil berisi makanan.</p><p>Ketika aku membuka pintu, kulihat Rintarou tertidur di sofa dan Atsumu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya padaku, ia tersenyum.</p><p>“Pagi.” lirihnya, Ia mulai kehilangan kemampuannya untuk bicara beberapa bulan terakhir ini.</p><p>“Pagi, gimana? ada yang dirasa?” aku melepas jaket dan meletakkan tas makanan di meja yang berada di depan sofa tempat Rintarou beristirahat.</p><p>Kulihat Atsumu mengangguk dan menunjuk bagian punggungnya, “nyeri lagi.” katanya dengan senyum.</p><p>Kenapa tersenyum, kau sedang kesakitan Atsumu.</p><p>“Gimana.. tidur lo.. semalem?” dengan susah payah, ia masih menanyakan bagaimana keadaanku.</p><p>“Nyenyak, gak terlalu dingin juga kan semalem.” Ia tersenyum senang lalu melihat ke arah tas makanan.</p><p>“Gue bawa roti isi sama nasi goreng, lo mau makan apa?” gerakan bibir Atsumu menunjukkan bahwa ia menginginkan nasi goreng. Kusiapkan makanan untuknya dan meninggikan ranjangnya sehingga ia bisa sedikit duduk.</p><p>“Wangi banget nih.” Rintarou dengan suara seraknya kini sudah berganti posisi menjadi duduk.</p><p>“Gue bikin buat bertiga, makan Rin.” Kulihat Rin menenteng <em>pouch</em> berisi sikat gigi dan mengangguk senang.</p><p>“Makan... sendiri.” dengan ragu aku meng-iyakan permintaan Atsumu. Kondisinya yang semakin parah dan tidak ada kemajuan membuat tubuhnya semakin kurus. Menyakitkan melihat ia yang biasanya berisik soal hidup sehat tetapi malah begini.</p><p>Dengan gemetar Atsumu mengangkat sendoknya dan menyuapi dirinya sendiri. Kutahan diriku sendiri untuk tidak membantunya. Karena terakhir kali aku berusaha membantunya ia sangat marah padaku.</p><p>Ia tersenyum dengan mulutnya yang penuh sampai matanya menyipit sembari mengacungkan jempolnya kepadaku.</p><p>Aku tahu pengelihatannya semakin kabur, tetapi di mataku ia tetap terlihat seperti Atsumu yang normal dan sehat.</p><p>Kemudian aku beralih duduk di sofa bersama Rintarou. Mengobrol ringan sambil memakan sarapan yang kubawa. Aku tak enak pada Rintarou, ia harus terlibat dalam hal menyakitkan ini.</p><p>Tak lama dokter masuk bersama beberapa perawat untuk memeriksa keadaan Atsumu. Setelah itu lelaki paruh baya itu mengajakku untuk bicara di ruangannya. Aku mengekorinya dan melirik Atsumu yang kini memandang keluar jendela.</p><p>“Entah bagaimana tubuh Atsumu mengalami perkembangan hari ini. Ia dapat bergerak dan berbicara lebih banyak dari biasanya. Ini suatu hal yang bagus karena mungkin perawatannya berjalan baik. Walau ada catatan pengelihatan dan indra perasanya semakin memburuk tetapi ini hal yang baik baginya.” Aku senang mendengarnya, sungguh.</p><p>Walau sedikit sesak mendengar Atsumu kehilangan fungsi indra perasanya dan selalu memuji masakanku setiap harinya.</p><p>Beberapa minggu belakangan dirinya memang melemah dan membuat aku takut. Tetapi setelah mendengar penjelasan dokter barusan, aku sedikit lega. Mungkin Tuhan memberikan aku kesempatan untuk bersamanya sedikit lebih lama.</p><p>Setelah diperbolehkan kembali ke ruangan Atsumu, aku berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Ternyata Rintarou sudah bersiap untuk pulang.</p><p>“Sam, gue pulang dulu ya. Ada urusan di rumah siang ini soalnya.” Aku mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu.</p><p>“Iya Rin, makasih banyak ya. Kapan-kapan gue traktir.” Rintarou mengangguk dan menepuk pundakku pelan, “santai aja, Sam. Jaga kesehatan ya, kalo ada apa-apa telpon gue aja.” Kemudian Rintarou pulang.</p><p>“Tsum, kata dokter kondisi lo membaik! Mau jalan-jalan?” Ia menggeleng.</p><p>“Mau—ngobrol aja.” Aku mengangguk senang. Setelah berminggu-minggu kami tak pernah mengobrol akhirnya aku diberi kesempatan berbicara dengannya lagi.</p><p>“Lo.. capek.. gak?” Aku berpikir sejenak, lalu menggeleng dengan cepat. “Kalau buat lo mah gak berasa capeknya.” Mendengar jawabanku barusan, Atsumu menggeleng. Lalu tangannya terangkat, jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke dadaku yang dilapisi <em>hoodie</em> hitam.</p><p>“Batin lo.” Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Kenapa Atsumu sampai sebegininya. Aku yakin dia sendiri pun frustasi akan keadaannya yang menyakitkan.</p><p><em>“I promise you i'll be okay.”</em> kulihat ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.</p><p>“Gue inget lo nyuruh gue bawa album foto.” Atsumu terkesiap dan tersenyum lebar sampai matanya tertutup. Aku mengambil buku tebal itu dan meletakkannya di atas kaki Atsumu yang sudah hampir tidak bisa berjalan karena kehilangan keseimbangan.</p><p>“Lo.. jelek.” Ia menunjuk foto saat kami berumur tujuh tahun dan aku menangis karena kebetulan es krim ku jatuh saat itu.</p><p>Aku ingat betul setelah itu Atsumu memberiku es krim miliknya sehabis ia memukul kecil kepalaku. Itulah Atsumu, rela memberikan miliknya demi melihat senyum orang lain.</p><p>“Nih liat, lo lebih jelek disini sumpah.” Kulihat Atsumu terkekeh tak bersuara saat aku menunjuk potret dimana tubuhnya penuh lumpur karena tersandung saat bermain.</p><p>“Lo jelek.. sampe sekarang.” Aku memutar mata kesal mendengar ujarannya. “Pinter, kita kembar identik bodoh.” Atsumu menggeleng dan memintaku mengambil sesuatu di bawah ranjangnya.</p><p>Ada sebuah cermin panjang berukuran sedang. Ia mengambil cermin itu dan kami dapat melihat wajah kami berdua dalam satu bingkai. Tangannya menunjuk wajahkku di cermin.</p><p>Baru kusadari, kami terlihat sangat berbeda. Wajah Atsumu yang pucat, tirus, dan lelah dan wajahku yang hanya terlihat kurang tidur.</p><p>Kualihkan pandanganku padanya, ia tersenyum dan berkata, “jelek.” suaranya hampir tak terdengar. Bukan aku yang sakit tapi satu kata itu menyayat hatiku.</p><p>“Iya deh lo doang yang cakep di dunia ini.” Aku meletakkan kaca yang Atsumu minta dari rumah sakit di bawah ranjangnya lagi.</p><p>“Jangan.. begitu.” Aku kembali duduk di kursi yang selalu berada di sisi ranjangnya.</p><p>“Apaan?”</p><p>“Jangan.. perlakuin gue.. kayak.. o-orang sakit.” ucapnya dengan susah payah. Ku lihat ia memegangi kepalanya, mungkin merasa nyeri.</p><p>“Iya.” Lalu sisa hari itu aku habiskan dengan meledek, bertengkar, dan kembali melihat ulang album foto dan beberapa kali menangis bersama Atsumu mengenang mama dan papa.</p><p>Hari ini Atsumu berbeda sekali. Ia tampak baik-baik saja, banyak bicara, dan makan lebih banyak dari biasanya. Entah mengapa hari ini pikiranku kembali berpikir yang baik-baik. Semacam keyakinan bahwa Atsumu bisa menghangatkan rumah lagi, bisa mengoceh di mobil lagi, dan bisa menjadi Atsumu yang dulu.</p><p>Secercah harapan itu muncul hari ini. Senyumnya yang lebih cerah dari biasanya meyakinkanku semua akan baik-baik saja.</p><p>Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, aku dapat berharap.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>4</strong>
</p><p>"Rintarou," aku berbicara di telpon dengannya.</p><p><em>"Iya? Ada apa sam?"</em> Ku dengar nadanya sedikit khawatir. "sibuk gak Rin?" aku menatap Atsumu yang masih terdiam. </p><p>"bisa gantian jaga gak?" Aku mengusap tengkukku. <em>"Tumben lo,"</em> Sudah kuduga RIn akan berkata seperti itu.</p><p>"soalnya Atsumu request makanan, jadi mau gue masakkin." Ku dengar Rin tertawa lalu bersorak 'Hore makan-makan' yang membuatku ikut tertawa.</p><p>"Maaf ya Rin, ngerepotin.." Aku mengusap wajahku kasar, frustasi karena harus melibatkan sahabat baikku.</p><p><em>"Nggak kok, Sam. I'm enjoying this."</em>  Aku tertawa mendengarnya.</p><p>"Nikmatin apa? Penantian dia buat mati?"</p><p><em>"Oii, watch your joke."</em>  </p><p>"It's not even a joke?"  </p><p><em>"Ya iya, tapi kondisi dia membaik kan?" </em> aku berpikir sejenak mendengar itu.</p><p>"Iya Rin, buat pertama kalinya gue ninggiin harapan gue." </p><p>
  <em>"It's okay, Sam. Siapa tau ini emang awal dari perkembangannya." </em>
</p><p>"Iya semoga aja." </p><p><em>"Oke, gue otw dulu ya?"</em> Aku membalas iya, lalu mematikan sambungan telpon.</p><p>Sembari menunggu Rintarou, aku membereskan barang-barang yang sekiranya perlu dibereskan. Kulihat Atsumu hanya diam memandang langit-langit. Pukul menunjukkan pukul enam, seharusnya makan malam untuk Atsumu sudah datang.</p><p>“Sam..” aku menoleh mendengar panggilan singkat dari Atsumu.</p><p>“Makasih.” Aku tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Lalu aku menepuk pundaknya.</p><p>“Makasih juga, Tsum. Lo ngasih gue harapan hari ini. Bertahan sebentar lagi, ya.” Atsumu tersenyum lagi, lalu mengangguk.</p><p>Rintarou datang dengan senyum, aku membalas senyumannya. Setelah sedikit berbincang, aku akhirnya menutup pintu kamar ruangan Atsumu.</p><p>Aku berjalan dengan hati yang senang, setelah sekian lama pulang dengan keadaan resah, kini aku bisa sedikit tenang. Aku bahkan sempat bersenandung di parkiran. Terbayang olehku wajah Atsumu yang lebih periang hari ini, seluruh percakapan kami, dan beberapa pertengkaran kecil kami yang sudah jarang terjadi.</p><p>Aku tidak pernah sepercaya diri ini lagi. Kuputuskan memberi diriku sedikit <em>hadiah</em> dengan mampir ke kafe yang sudah jarang aku kunjungi. Aku pesan satu gelas kopi dan memilih duduk di dekat jendela. Kulihat orang-orang di sekitarku yang mengobrol dengan orang-orang tersayang mereka. Terbesit dalam pikiranku mungkin aku bisa mengajak Atsumu kesini lagi bahkan bersama Rin.</p><p>Ponselku bergetar, wanita yang aku sukai mengirim pesan padaku! Ah, hari ini dunia sedang berpihak kepada keluarga Miya. Hariku semakin sempurna karena <em>chat</em> ku dengan Yachi Hitoka lumayan panjang dan seru. Aku benar-benar bahagia, ternyata Tuhan masih memberiku kesempatan tersenyum. Rasanya aku ingin meminta maaf pada Tuhan karena sering berburuk sangka pada-Nya.</p><p>Kota yang ramai menemaniku, suara klakson mobil, suara manusia yang berlalu lalang, dan lampu kota yang cantik membuat aku semakin senang. Aku bersenandung dengan ria di mobilku, melemparkan senyum pada setiap pejalan kaki yang lewat di trotoar.</p><p>“Atsumu! tebak siapa yang di-<em>chat</em> gebetan hari ini.” Aku berteriak ketika memasuki rumah.</p><p>Tetapi tidak ada jawaban.</p><p>Aku berjalan ke arah kamar Atsumu, ku buka pintu dan hawa dingin langsung menusuk tubuhku.</p><p>Saking bahagianya, aku lupa kalau kembaranku kini masih terbaring di rumah sakit. Aku melupakan bahwa ia sedang berjuang dengan susah payah.</p><p>Aku lupa, hal yang membuatku bahagia tidak ada disini.</p><p>Aku terbiasa berteriak dan meledek Atsumu ketika hariku baik. Aku akan memasakkan makanan kesukaannya sebagai perayaan.</p><p>Tetapi kini tak ada yang menyautiku, tak ada yang bermuka masam karena iri, tak ada yang memakan masakanku lagi malam ini.</p><p>Bisa-bisanya aku melupakan kemungkinan situasi kondisinya bisa menurun kapanpun. Betapa jahatnya aku untuk berpikir bahwa semua bisa kembali normal. Penyakitnya menyerang syaraf, ia bahkan kesulitan berjalan dan bergerak!</p><p>Betapa egoisnya kau, Osamu.</p><p>Aku memasuki kamarnya yang masih rapih. Ku lihat barang-barang Atsumu yang mulai sedikit berdebu.</p><p>Akankah ia mendapat kesempatan menempati kamar ini lagi? Apa Tuhan akan memberikan kesempatan untuk Atsumu menghangatkan ruangan dingin ini lagi.</p><p>Ku lihat ke meja tempat ia biasa membuat tugas, ada sebuah topi hitam dengan logo onigiri.</p><p>Topi itu, aku ingat pernah menolaknya saat kami bertengkar.</p><p>Saat itu Atsumu sudah sakit tetapi belum separah sekarang. Kami berdebat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kuliah. Aku sangat marah dan tak mau bicara dengannya. Ia datang sambil membawaa <em>paper bag</em> berisi topi ini dan cemilan kecil untukku, sebagai tanda damai.</p><p>Namun aku menolaknya.</p><p>Apa yang Atsumu rasakan saat itu, ya?</p><p>Aku membawa topi itu bersamaku ke kamar milikku. Lagi, aku takut membuka baju lagi.</p><p>Aku takut melihat <em>family bar</em> yang ada di tubuhku.</p><p>Namun akhirnya aku memberanikan diri, membuka baju dengan mata terpejam. Kutatap diriku di kaca, tubuhku sudah tidak se-atletis dulu. Siapa peduli sih, menurutku ini adil.</p><p>Karena tubuh Atsumu semakin kurus, jadi aku juga harus seperti itu.</p><p>Jika kalian bingung mengapa aku memikirkan Atsumu terus, kalian aneh.</p><p>Tentu aku akan memikirkannya, hanya dia yang aku punya. Aku lahir berbarengan dengannya, aku tumbuh bersamanya, aku tertawa dan menangis bersamanya.</p><p>Lalu kau sadar, setengah bagian dirimu itu akan meninggalkanmu suatu saat nanti. Meninggalkanmu dalam kesendirian, tak dapat bersandar pada siapapun lagi, tak punya teman tertawa lagi.</p><p>Kalian pasti akan bersikap sama denganku.</p><p>Setelah berganti baju, aku duduk di pinggir kasur. Ku tarik nafasku dan bersiap untuk tidur karena besok aku harus memasak makanan kesukaan Atsumu.</p><p>Aku meyakinkan diriku malam ini, bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>5</strong>
</p><p>Kini aku dan Atsumu sedang makan bersama, Rin izin pulang lebih awal jadi aku membawakannya makanan untuk dibawa ke rumah. Untung aku sempat bertemu dengannya.</p><p>“Enak.. banget.” Atsumu tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan jempolnya.</p><p>Bohong. Atsumu hanya merasakan hambar, aku tau itu.</p><p>“Hehe, makasih. Kebetulan bahan-bahannya juga masih segar.” Aku tersenyum menatapnya yang masih makan dengan lahap.</p><p>Kebanyakan orang pengidap Multiple Sclerosis tidak akan bisa melakukan yang Atsumu lakukan. Jadi kupikir, Atsumu sangat hebat bisa bertahan sejauh ini.</p><p>Lalu kami menjalani sisa hari dengan mengobrol, menonton televisi, Atsumu diperiksa beberapa kali, makan lagi, dan bahkan kami sempat bertengkar. Atsumu tak seaktif kemarin tetapi ia masih banyak bergerak.</p><p>Aku menceritakan tentang Yachi Hitoka— wanita yang aku sukai, dan Atsumu tampak semangat mendengarnya. Ia bahkan menanyakan kapan aku mengajak Yachi untuk meresmikan hubungan. Anak itu, sudah seperti pakar percintaan saja.</p><p>Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, aku memutuskan untuk bersih-bersih ruangan Atsumu dan Atsumu masih menonton televisi. Tak terasa tiga puluh menit aku membereskan barang-barang.</p><p>“Samu.” Aku menoleh ke arahnya.</p><p>“Mau istirahat.” Aku mengangguk, mungkin Atsumu lelah. Aku rendahkan kepala ranjangnya agar ia bisa tidur dengan nyaman.</p><p>Kemudian ia menarik tanganku dan memelukku.</p><p>“Terima.. kasih.. Osamu.” bisiknya di telingaku. Suaranya kecil sekali, seperti tercekat di tenggorokan. Aku membalas pelukannya, hangat.</p><p>Aku rasakan pelukan mama dan papa saat ini, mungkin karena ia hanya satu-satunya yang kupunya saat ini.</p><p>Aku hanya berkata 'sama-sama' dan kemudian ia tersenyum. Kemudian kulihat ia menarik selimutnya bersiap tidur.</p><p>Mungkin aku akan tidur di sofa, aku sangat lelah hari ini.</p><p>.｡.:*♡</p><p>
  <em>Dari sudut pandang Atsumu.</em>
</p><p>Hari ini Osamu membawakanku makanan kesukaanku, <em>Fatty Tuna</em>! Aku senang sekali. Aku memuji makanannya, dan ia terlihat berpikir. Aku yakin Osamu sadar aku tak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Semuanya hambar.</p><p>Bukan hanya itu, pengelihatanku yang kabur juga memperlambat gerakanku.</p><p>Ya Tuhan, kakak macam apa aku. Membiarkan Osamu kelelahan mengurusi tubuh lemah tak berguna ini. Kerjaku menyusahkannya saja.</p><p>Tapi Osamu banyak bercerita hari ini, terutama tentang Yachi Hitoka. Aku senang bukan main, mungkin Osamu bisa mendapat kebahagiaan bersamanya. Aku banyak diam, kehilangan kemampuan berbicara membuatku stres. Kehilangan kemampuan untuk menyampaikan apa yang kau rasa benar-benar memusingkan.</p><p>Setiap hari aku berpikir, mengapa aku berada disini. Aku ingin menjadi aku yang dulu, aku ingin mengganggu Osamu, aku ingin berkuliah, aku ingin memiliki kekasih, aku ingin bahagia.</p><p>Ya Tuhan, aku ingin sembuh.</p><p>Setiap hari aku merasakan punggungku dan kepalaku sakit. Aku lelah, aku ingin lepas dari semua ini.</p><p>Siapa yang akan memakan masakan Osamu nanti? Siapa yang akan mengingatkannya akan barang-barang penting yang sering ia lupakan dikala berpergian? Siapa yang akan ia datangi ketika ia sedang bahagia?</p><p>Aku ingin tinggal, aku ingin memastikan adikku baik-baik saja.</p><p>Apa yang akan ia lakukan saat mengetahui nyala di <em>family bar</em> hanya tinggal satu yaitu miliknya? Akan sehancur apa dia?</p><p>Aku tak ingin pergi, tapi jika aku tinggal Osamu akan semakin lelah dan menghabiskan hidupnya untuk mengurusku.</p><p>Bukan tanpa maksud aku berkata aku ingin istirahat, memeluknya, dan membisikkannya kata singkat 'terima kasih'.</p><p>Aku tau, malam ini aku akan beristirahat.</p><p>Hal baik ia tidur di sofa, ia tidak tau aku menangis. Dan semoga aku tidak mengganggu istirahatnya.</p><p>Oh, apa aku benar-benar tidak bisa pulang? Semua ini begitu memusingkan, membuatku depresi.</p><p>Osamu hanya memiliki aku, kenapa ia harus kehilangan aku juga? Kenapa ia harus kehilangan setengah bagian dirinya juga.</p><p>Isak tangisku semakin kencang, aku menjambak rambutku sendiri, aku berusaha menutup mulutku agar Osamu tidak mendengarku.</p><p>Seluruh obat-obatan itu tidak bekerja akhir-akhir ini. Aku memaksakan semuanya, aku berusaha berbicara dan bergerak. Aku takut aku memberikan harapan pada Osamu. Namun aku tau dia selalu berpikiran negatif, maka aku ingin membuatnya berpikir positif sekali saja.</p><p>Setiap Rintarou ganti berjaga, aku selalu mengucapkan terima kasih, aku minta ia menemani Osamu dan selalu ada di sisinya. Rin tau aku tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama.</p><p>Seorang Suna Rintarou menangis malam itu.</p><p>Aku terkekeh di hadapannya, mengatakan hal-hal baik yang dapat terjadi ketika aku tidak ada. Rin sama stresnya denganku, tak dapat berbuat apa-apa hanya menyaksikan detik demi detik takdir mengejek kami. Namun pada akhirnya ia berhenti menangis.</p><p>Aku ini menyedihkan, hanya bisa menangis dan membuat orang lain menangis karenaku.</p><p>Aku masih menangis, memegangi kepalaku yang sakit dan semakin sakit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Bayangan akan berada di rumah, makan bersama Osamu, bernyanyi jam tiga pagi di kamarku lalu Osamu akan menendangku, bersih-bersih rumah di hari minggu sementara aku akan mencari alasan untuk keluar, bertengkar dengan Osamu, pergi keluar bersama Rintarou, membelikan Osamu kado, perayaan tahun lalu bersama teman-temanku, ketika aku dan Osamu menangis karena mengingat mama dan papa, semua muncul dengan indah di kepalaku. Berganti dari satu momen ke momen lainnya.</p>
</blockquote><p>Aku tersenyum melihat langit-langit rumah sakit, aku mengantuk.</p><p>Selamat malam semuanya.</p><p>.｡.:*♡</p><p>
  <em>Dari sudut pandang Osamu.</em>
</p><p>Aku mengerjapkan mataku, kulihat jam menunjukkan pukul setengah empat pagi, aku bangun dan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di ruangan Atsumu. Kulirik Atsumu masih tertidur pulas. Lampu yang remang membuatku jalan perlahan karena takut kakiku mengenai sesuatu dan membangunkan Atsumu.</p><p>Aku membuang air kecil kemudian aku berdiri di depan cermin. Entah kenapa aku ingin bercermin saat ini. Lalu aku ingat aku belum mengganti bajuku, ku ambil bajuku di dalam tas yang sudah tergantung di dalam kamar mandi.</p><p>Aku mundur beberapa langkah, aku kehilangan cara bernafas, kepalaku seketika sakit, semua berkumpul jadi satu di kepalaku.</p><p>Karena kusadari, pada akhirnya tidak pernah ada harapan untukku. Tidak ada kesempatan untuknya duduk di meja makan bersamaku dan mengisi hari-hariku lagi.</p><p>Dan hari ini, menjadi hari dimana aku berhenti mempunyai pikiran negatif. Tak perlu ada lagi rasa khawatir dan resah.</p><p>Karena penyebab itu semua sudah pergi.</p><p>Aku menatap nyala di <em>family bar</em> di badanku. Satu garis tersisa, menyisakan jiwa yang kesepian.</p><p>Menyisakan aku.</p><p>Kalau boleh jujur, aku masih belum bisa memproses. Jadi aku hanya diam dan menatap diriku sendiri di cermin.</p><p>Tak ada lagi yang membuatku kesal, Tak ada lagi yang membuat riuh ruangan minimalis kami, Tak ada lagi yang memakan masakanku dengan senyum lebar sambil memujiku, Tak ada lagi yang mengoceh di mobilku, Tak ada lagi kesempatan untuknya datang bersamaku ke kafe itu, Dan tak ada kesempatan untukku memakai topi pemberiannya dan mengatakan aku sangat menyukainya.</p><p>Kau pikir ini adil, Atsumu?</p><p>Hanya memberiku tiga kata sebelum kau tidur?</p><p>Atsumu, kenapa kau melakukan ini sendirian? Tak bisakah aku mendapat perpisahan yang pantas?</p><p>Aku terduduk, memeluk lututku. Kurasakan sesak yang bergerumul, kurasakan amarah, kecewa, takut, semua bercampur jadi satu.</p><p>Aku menjambak rambutku sendiri, mencakar lengan-ku. Aku ingin berteriak tetapi tak bisa.</p><p>Aku tak bisa lagi memeluknya dengan sempurna, aku tak memiliki kesempatan untuk berkata bahwa aku sangat beruntung memilikinya. Bagaimana jika Atsumu berpikir ia menjadi seseorang yang tak berguna?</p><p>Semua ini sungguh memusingkan.</p><p>Atsumu di luar sana, terbaring dalam tidurnya yang tak akan ada ujungnya. Memakai selimut seolah dia akan terbangun besok pagi dan merasakan hangat matahari yang menerpa lewat jendela ruangan ini.</p><p>Aku dan dia hanya bersekat dinding pemisah, namun aku tau Atsumu sudah tidak ada disana.</p><p>Ia sudah tidak berjarak.</p><p>Aku kesulitan bernafas, kepalaku nyeri, tanganku gemetar, dan dadaku sakit.</p><p>Seperti ini kah rasanya? Aku tak tau saat ini aku hidup atau mati.</p><p>Aku tak berani berjalan keluar sana, tapi aku ingin memeluknya lagi.</p><p>Tapi apa aku sanggup melihatnya?</p><p>Persetan dengan semuanya, aku berjalan keluar dengan takut. Membiarkan lampu tetap mati, ku beranikan diri menatapnya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Yang semalem lo bilang mau istirahat tuh gini ya, Tsum?” Aku memegang kepalanya.</p>
  <p>Lima detik aku sadar aku tak akan pernah mendapat jawaban.</p>
  <p>Raga itu terbaring di depanku, tubuhnya dingin, seperti biasa, Atsumu sangat damai ketika tertidur.</p>
</blockquote><p>“Gue tau lo masih ada disini dan bisa denger gue. Gue cuma mau bilang—” suaraku tercekat, tak mampu melanjutkan kata-kata. Aku duduk di kursi di samping ranjangnya.</p><p>“Lo hebat, Tsum.” Aku menatapnya dan tak terasa butiran air membasahi celanaku.</p><p>“Gak semua orang bisa sekuat lo.” Suaraku semakin serak.</p><p>“Lo kakak yang hebat.” Aku tak tau lagi apa yang harus aku katakan lagi padanya.</p><p>Aku bangun, lalu memeluknya,</p><p>“Selamat tidur, Atsumu.”</p><p>Sejak itu aku tau, senyum Atsumu tak pernah bermakna semua akan baik-baik saja.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>6</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Perkataanku selalu benar, rumah ini kembali ramai. Namun bukan karena tawanya yang riang, tangisannya yang rewel karena menonton drama korea, dan rengekannya karena lapar.</p>
  <p>Tapi karena orang-orang menghadiri pemakamannya.</p>
</blockquote><p>Disini, di tempat kami tumbuh.</p><p>Aku ingin seperti Atsumu yang selalu tersenyum walau kesakitan. Jadi aku tersenyum pada setiap orang yang datang kepadaku berbela sungkawa.</p><p>
  <em>They said they're sorry. For what? It's not like they're responsible for his death nor anything could've changed.</em>
</p><p>Aku perhatikan satu persatu orang yang datang, mereka bersedih.</p><p>Untuk apa? Mereka menangisi apa?</p><p>Mereka tidak tau Atsumu orang seperti apa. Teman-teman dari masa sekolah menengah atasku datang, beberapa dari mereka tak bisa berhenti menangis.</p><p>Termasuk Kita Shinsuke, mantan kakak kembarku.</p><p>Mungkin ia juga seseorang yang mengetahui Atsumu seperti aku dan Rin. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat terpukul, dan seingatku dia belum berbicara sepatah katapun padaku.</p><p>Suna Rintarou, menolak berinteraksi dengan siapapun. Hanya diam duduk di dalam kamar Atsumu, menyesap rokok elektriknya.</p><p>“Osamu, kakakmu orang terbaik yang pernah saya kenal. Saya turut berduka cita, ini pasti menjadi sebuah hari yang menyakitkan buat kamu.” Aku menoleh, Kita-san dengan muka sembabnya tersenyum padaku.</p><p>Oh, Atsumu juga mengajarkannya tersenyum walau menyakitkan. Senyumannya menyayat hatiku, seolah mengatakan padaku untuk mengikhlaskan Atsumu.</p><p>Aku hanya mengucapkan terima kasih, tersenyum, dan mengangguk.</p><p>Saat hari sudah lebih sore, semuanya pulang. Rumah kecil ini sepi lagi, atmosfirnya menusukku.</p><p>Ku tatap bingkai foto Atsumu yang berukuran cukup besar, senyumku perlahan pudar, digantikan oleh sesak.</p><p>Rintarou keluar, aroma kopi dari asap rokok elektriknya menghiasi tubuhnya. Ia menatapku sebentar, kulihat wajahnya yang sedih dan sembab.</p><p>Seorang Suna Rintarou menangisi Atsumu seharian. Menyedihkan sekali. Sesaat kemudian ia membuka tangannya, aku berjalan dan memeluknya.</p><p>Aku dapat merasakan kesedihan Rintarou, kami menangis dalam peluk.</p><p>“Rin.. <em>i miss him.</em>” Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di pundaknya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Hari ini kami berdua kehilangan sahabat, keluarga, dan orang paling berarti dalam hidup kami.</p><p>Rintarou tengah berjalan menuju ruangan Atsumu ketika ia mendapatiku duduk sendirian di kursi panjang lorong rumah sakit. Ia menanyakan mengapa aku tidak menemani Atsumu. Ku jawab pertanyaannya dengan tatapan nanar dan membuka kancing kemejaku.</p><p>Rintarou menjatuhkan barang bawannya kala ia melihat nyala <em>family bar</em> di tubuhku tersisa satu. Wajah ketidakpercayaan menghiasi paginya. Ia berlari menuju ruangan Atsumu dan mendapati dokter dan perawat sedang mengurusnya. Anak itu sempat mendobrak masuk dan memegang tubuh Atsumu yang sudah kaku dan dingin. Tangisan dan teriakan Rin memanggil nama Atsumu menggema di penjuru lorong lantai lima rumah sakit.</p><p>Aku yakin bahkan sampai detik ini sahabatku belum bisa menerima semuanya. Isakan Rin semakin kencang, tubuhnya bergetar dan ia meremas bajuku.</p><p>Aku bersyukur ternyata masih ada Rin disini, setidaknya aku tidak sendiran.</p><p>“Atsumu.. selalu nangis kalo sama gue.” Rin melepas pelukannya dan beralih memandang figura wajah Atsumu.</p><p>“Dia nitipin ini pas sama gue. Dia tau kapan dia bakal pergi, Sam.” mendengar itu, aku makin sesak. Aku menerima kotak dari Rintarou dan membukanya dengan rasa takut.</p><p>Sebuah baju dengan logo onigiri yang sama dengan topi yang pernah ia belikan untukku, selembar polaroid dan seperti hal klise lainnya, sebuah surat. Aku tak peduli siap atau tidak hatiku membacanya, aku tetap membukanya.</p><p>
  <em>Maaf tulisannya jelek.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Osamu, itu baju kaos punya gue. Waktu itu gue beli barengan sama topi lo biar kita bisa make samaan haha. Gue nungguin lo make topinya, tapi gak pernah lo pake. Baju ini belum pernah gue pake, jadi lo bisa ambil, semoga suka.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sam, gue gak bisa bertahan. Gue udah terlalu banyak nyusahin lo dan Rin. Beberapa hari ini kayaknya obat-obatan gue gak kerja di tubuh gue karena kepala gue makin sakit, punggung makin nyeri, tapi gue bersikap seolah semua baik-baik aja hehe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Terima kasih, Osamu. Padahal gue pernah bilang gak usah lo ngabisin waktu buat ngurusin gue. Makasih udah jadi kuat buat gue, makasih untuk semua makanan yang lo bawa ke rumah sakit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Osamu, maaf ya karena gue ipk lo turun mulu. Maaf gue gak bisa nemenin lo kemana-mana lagi, maaf gue gak bisa makan masakan lo lagi pas lo lagi bahagia, maaf gue gak bisa nemenin lo di mobil lagi. Saran gue sih nyalain radio aja biar gak sepi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beberapa hari ini, gue mimpi dimarahin papa karena gak bisa jagain lo dan malah lo yang jagain gue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gue depresi banget asli. Gue tau gue gak bisa jaga dan bahagiain lo sebagai kakak. Gue cuma bisa terbaring dan ngeliat orang-orang mengkasihani gue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rin sering nangis jelek tiap liat gue nangis ngeluhin semuanya ke dia haha.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sam, gue capek. Gue pengen sembuh Sam, gue pengen pulang. Gue pengen tiduran di kamar lagi Sam.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mau pulang ke rumah.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gak suka tiap bangun harus ngerasain infusan, obat, dan bau rumah sakit. Sam, gue rasanya mau minta tolong karena semua badan gue sakit dan gue gak bisa berpikir jernih.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Capek banget, Sam.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tolong janji sama gue, fokus kuliah lagi, kembangin bakat masak lo, jaga kesehatan!! Kalo lo mau, gue udah minta Rin buat nemenin lo di rumah hehe. Lo jangan macem-macem ya bergaul sama orang.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will always love you, Sam. You're my half, jangan sedih terlalu lama, Okay?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mungkin pada saat lo baca ini, lo meredup dan gue gak hidup</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take care of yourself ya, Sam.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miya Atsumu.</em>
</p><p>Aku tersenyum, mengambil spidol dan menuliskan 'Take a good rest, buddy' di polaroid darinya.</p><p>Terima kasih, Atsumu.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! If you wanna see the polaroid, you can visit me on Twitter and find it on my pinned! Here's my username @sparklytooru<br/>Thank you for reading! Please kindly tell me what you think about this alternate universe, thank you!</p><p>Note about Multiple Sclerosis: </p><p>Multiple Scelerosis adalah suatu penyakit dimana sistem kekebalan tubuh yang harusnya melindungi malah menyerang dan menggerogoti lapisan syaraf pada tubuh manusia.</p><p>Gejala umum penyakit ini berupa kehilangan pengelihatan, nyeri, rasa lelah, perubahan suasana hati, dan lain-lain.</p><p>Penyakit ini terhitung langka dan jarang menyerang pria.</p><p>Kerusakan syaraf akibat Multiple Scelerosis menjadikan komunikasi antara tubuh dan otak terganggu.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>